Conduct research in the design and synthesis of DNA-binding compounds, including cystopeutehoisoquinoline derivatives, their dimeric forms and appropriate sugar and/or amino derivatives. Develop new "K cat" inhibitors of dibydroorotate dehydrogenase. Synthesize various acetylenic compounds, including 5-ethynyloratic acid and 5 ethynylidihdrootic acids. Synthesize various 5-ethynyluracils and the corresponding nucleosides including allenic analogs. Furnish to the Government samples of all compounds synthesized, including intermediates. Assay all amterials as to identfy and purity and determine physical and chemical properties as required.